This invention relates to an electronic timepiece having a variable divider.
In a conventional electronic timepiece, for taking out an accurate output frequency from a divider circuit, the oscillating frequency of the time standard oscillator itself is changed by changing the circuit constant of the oscillator. For example, this is carried out using a trimmer condenser which is a kind of variable capacitor. However, since the mechanical parts of a trimmer condenser lack in reliability the circuit constant of the oscillator is not able to maintain a constant value.
In a conventional electronic timepiece having a variable divider, there is no direct relationship between the output frequency of the divider and the standard oscillating frequency of the oscillator so that the oscillating frequency cannot necessarily be determined from the divider output.